


A Business Proposition

by rabidsamfan



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Small Gods - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Something to add to the festivities.





	A Business Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/gifts).



He’s a nice enough fellow, the new Prophet, and I can’t say as how I’m sad to lose the chance of being the star turn at an execution by the Quisition, no indeed. But it’s hard on a poor yogurt seller, without the grand spectacles bringing in crowds of hungry people. So I takes my heart in my hand and goes to him to mention it, in case the temple needs this or that. Something I might get wholesale. And he says a celebration might be in order, and here we are!

Want to buy a yogurt turtle onna stick?


End file.
